STARS Revenge
by ShadowsofHell
Summary: This FF is RP formed. And this is just for fun so if you hate it we understand and dont care R&R let us know if you want us to continuePG13for lang.
1. Escaping Raccoon City

**Resident Evil!**

**(Authored by ShadowsofHell and ShortHun only Published by ShadowsofHell)**

**This has been set up in RP form**

**Name: talking (Thoughts) :actions:**

**Characters in use:**

**(Note that ShortHun is most of the Chars cause there are a lot of guys, and I suck at being guys...Also note that htis might not be the best thing ever written, so if you think this sucks we understand completely this is just SIMPLY for fun no other reasons.)**

**Jill Valentine(From Resident Evil 3)- ShortHun**

**Carlos Olivera (The one from Apocalypse in Appearnce)- ShortHun**

**Nicolai Genovese (from Apocalypse)- ShortHun**

**Barry Burton- ShadowsofHell**

**Veronica Adams (CC)- ShadowsofHell**

**Paiton Wells (From Apocalypse): ShortHun**

**Chris Redfield- ShadowsofHell**

**Random People- Me and ShortHun**

**Monsters: ShortHun (Unless team members split then usually the person does own monsters)**

**Albert Wesker (From Original Directors Cut)- ShortHun**

**Alfred Ashford- ShortHun**

**Alexia Ashford- ShortHun**

**Dr.Ashford (From Apocalypse, no relation with Alexia or Alfred)- ShadowsofHell**

**Angela Ashford (Daughter of Dr.AShford and from Apacolypse)-ShadowsofHell**

**Claire Redfield (From Code Veronica)- ShortHun(MY FAVORITE CHAR OUTTA ALL THE GAMES hehe so i took her)**

**Rebecca Chambers- ShadowsofHell**

**Steve Burnside- ShortHun (Shadows thinks he is hott...for a cartoon people! god! haha nothin wrong with that everyone thinks that i mean guys look at Hentai EWW)**

**Leon S. Kennedy(From Resident Evil2 the game)- ShortHun(..Hott...)**

**Eoin Richmond (CC)-ShadowsofHell**

**Kate Grove (CC)- ShadowsofHell**

**Roleplaying...In sequence**

**Jill- :Sat down on her couch, and turned on the TV:**

**NewsLady-(randomperson): SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED! NON-STOP KILLING IS TAKING PLACE! WE DONT KNOW WHAT IS TO DO!**

**Jill- :Kind of froze listening:**

**News Lady- ALL S.T.A.R.S MEMBERS ARE TO REPORT TO THE STATION IMMEDIATELY FOR BACK UP!**

**Jill- :Stood up, and pulled on her black boots, grabbed her guns and sweater, and ran to police station:**

**Veronica-:Pulled her long black hair in a braided pony tail and grabed her rifel and ran to the police station in her arny combat outfit after grabing her partner/friends Eoin Richmond and Kate: All three of them arrive at the police station:**

**Jill- :Starts shooting people as she enters the police station:**

**S.T.A.R.S member- VALENTINE!**

**Jill- You know they're infected! Shoot them in the head:Changes clips, and shoots another Zombie: Everyone, evacuate the city! while you still can:Leaves after killing all zombies:**

**:AT THE BRIDGE LIKE IN APACOLYPSE:**

**Jill- Paiton!...:Jumping up and down in the crowd: PAITON!**

**Paiton- :Looks around, and hears a whistle: Valentine:Walks to the edge of the crowd and holds his hand out, and she takes it.:**

**Jill- :Is pulled out of the crowd by Paiton: Thanks!**

**Paiton- Good to have you here:Smiles at Jill, and she returns one:**

**Veronica- Hey Jill wait up:run towards the two people alone because Eoin and Kate stayed behind with the other S.T.A.R.S members:**

**Back at the Station**

**Kate and Eoin- :sitting at a table and smoking ciggarettes and coffee and sometimes picking up their guns to blow the heads off of the infected people or zombies:**

**Veronica- They thought it was better if they stayed behind if anyone there needed help. :rolls eyes: (yeah right)**

**Jill- Veronica:Breaks her and Paitons grip and helps pull Veronica through:**

**Soldier above the whole crowd on a stand: SIR! SIR YOU BETTER TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!**

**The mean dude- Great...the infection is spreading already to here...:Speaks in microphone: Everyone! Turn around and go home! The infection is to much at risk**

**Jill- :Just glowers at the man:**

**Man- Leave or we fire:Nodds to Soldier and walks off:**

**Veronica- That is so fucked up! They won't do that! It's a damn bluff!**

**Jill- He cant do it! He wont!**

**Paiton-...:Looks at Jill and back at Soldier:**

**Soldier- Ammunition sequence has been Authorized. Five**

**Jill- HE WON'T DO IT!**

**People- :Make a lot of fuss:**

**Veronica- God what a jack off! You can't do that:at the Soldier:**

**Soldier- Four...Three**

**Jill- MOVE:Starts shoving the people and pushing them: MOVE! GET GOING! Lightly punches them in the back**

**Paiton- GET THEM OUT OF HERE!**

**Veronica- Oh God they are gonna shoot: starts to hit people lightly with her gun to get them to move.: Move! Move! Stop being so dumb and move! Do you want to die:She picks up a child that just won't move and continues to push and hit people lightly: **

**Soldier- Two :The soldiers cock their guns, and begin to shoot at nothing to scare the people:**

**Paiton- Oh Shit:See's a little girl's Father start to mutate into a Zombie: HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM:Runs up to little giirl, and picks her up: Its okay you're safe now!**

**FAther/Zombie- :Grabs Paiton's leg, and bites it:**

**Paiton- AHHHHHH GET HIM OFF:Drops girl:**

**Veronica- Paiton:almost drops the child:**

**Jill- PAITON:Runs over to him and shoots the Zombie: Paiton:Puts his arm around her neck, and sets him down tieing a piece of clothe tightly above his wound to somewhat slow down infection: Why didn't you leave when you had the chance?**

**Paiton- These are our people Jill I couldn't of just left them:Jill picks him up agian putting his arm around her neck: Come on Veronica, let's find some cover:Starts to leave almost bein the last ones:**

**Veronica- Let me find the little girls mother first:The mother starts to run up to her child and Veronica: **

**Mother- My Baby! My baby:grabs child and runs off without thanking Veronica.:**

**Veronica- :doesn't care and runs off with Jill and Paiton:**

**Jill- :Walks up to a Church: Come on...this has big doors...it should keep us safe...Plus somehow I like the fact God is looking after us in here..:Enters:**

**Paiton- :Nodds:**

**Veronica- Hopefully our Heavonly Father smiles apon us today. :starts to make a cross apon herself:**

**Jill- :Sets down Paiton:**

**Paiton- What was that:Hears a noise, and takes out Gun and flashlight:**

**Jill- :Takes out just her gun:**

**Veronica- :takes out her rifel:**

**:Something moves quickly in Paiton's light, but quickly out:**

**Veronica- What the- :she doesn't finish the sentence:**

**Jill- :Nodds to Paiton, and walks off down a hall by herself with only her gun:**

**Paiton- :Hides behind a big collum thing with Veronica: Better not give us away :Puts up his flashlight, but has his gun ready:**

**Veronica- :whispers: Good idea. :Still has her rifel out:**

**Jill- :Creeps down the hall, with her gun pointing at the ground, and ready to shoot, she enters a room where she see's a lady sitting in a chair:...Are...Are you okay?**

**:She asks slowly lowering her gun:...Hello?**

**Priest- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**

**Jill- What's wrong with her:Priest trys to stop Jill and she pushes right past him, and see's the lady is a zombie tied to the chair: You're sick! **

**Priest- GO AWAY!**

**Zombie- :Breaks free and Jill raises the gun but the Priests grabs it and the Zombie bites him instead:**

**:Paiton and Veronica hear two gun shots:**

**Paiton- What was that?**

**Veronica- I don't know :points her rifel where ever she looks.:**

**Paiton- Shit...they have us boxed in!**

**Jill- :Walking along the isle, and whispering for a team mate: Paiton!...Paiton!...:Is grabbed by the mouth, and pulled behind a collum:**

**Paiton- Shh...**

**Jill- :In a mean whisper tone: PAITON!...**

**Paiton- Shh:Points at a Licker on the wall: I killed about five...Im running low on ammo...**

**Jill- :Cocks her gun: Well let's go then:Steps out and starts shooting at it:**

**Veonica- :starts running with them and shooting at it with her rifel:**

**Licker- :Jumps down, and holds out its right front leg and it's claw straight out, sharp and long. Then jumps and knocks Jill off her feet and makes her drop her gun:**

**Paiton- Valentine:Shoots at Licker, and it turns at Paiton and starts to go at him, but sees Veronica shooting too, and chases after her:**

**Jill- :Lays on her side, and trys to reach for her handgun that is under one of the benches:**

**Veronica- :Shoots at it, runs to the right, loads her gun, then shoots again: Get your narrow behind away from me!**

**Paiton- Veronica:Starts shooting at Licker, and runs out of ammo. The Licker looks at Paiton and does that noise like in Resident Evil Two when Claire meets her first Licker:**

**:It holds its front leg out and jumps:**

**Veronica- :shoots at it at least three times:**

**Jill- NOOOOOOOOO:Stands up, and cocks her gun, and shoots the Licker 2 times, and it falls inches from Paiton, she then practically runs over to him and puts his arm around her neck: Let's get out of here!**

**Veronica- I'm with you:She walks with them, but takes Paiton's gun for one second and reloads it:**

**Jill- :Walking past some payphones when it begins to ring: Just ignore it...probably some stupid Zombie that picked up the payphone and dialed random numbers!**

**Paiton- Yeah right...:Continues walking:**

**:They walk past another payphone and it rings, this happens five times:**

**Paiton- Someone answer the damn phone!**

**Veronica- :flinches and his load tone and pick up the phone: Who is this!**

**Some Dude- Good, I thought you'd never answer!**

**Veronica- :looks at the phone as though to ask "what the fuck?": Umm...Who is this!**

**Man- I am Doctor Ashford...I work for Umbrella...and I can get you out of the City...all three of you...**

**Jill- :points at a Camera that is watching them:**

**Veronica- :looks at the camera: What's the deal? What do we have to do? Obviously your not gonna let us get out of the city without doing something for you:looks at the camera suspiciously.:**

**Dr. Ashford- My Daughter is at the Middle School still...I need you to bring her back unharmed, and to Umbrella Headquarters in this City...A Helicopter is already been preped and ready for you. If you don't...then all of you even my daughter will be gone. Umbrella is planning a cover up. For they can't contain the T-Virus. So they will be destroying the whole city by sunrise! I suggest you make haste! My daughter's name is Angela and she is about 4 foot 7 and has long brown hair and freckles.:Hangs up:**

**Veronica- :Puts phone on reciever:**

**Jill- What did he say?**

**Veronica- He can get us out of the city. But first we must do something for him. His daughter, Angela, is still at her Middle School. We must go and fetch her unharmed. He has a Helicopter...well Umbrella has a Helicopter...preped and ready for us. But if we don't get her and ourselfs to Umbrella Headquarters we can just kiss our hinnies goodbye! Because Umbrella is planning to destroy the city as a cover up!**

**Jill- Right, let's get going...The middle school is only a few blocks...:Reajusts Paiton, and continues walking:**

**Veronica- :walks with them: Okay doesn't sound that far.**

**:They come across a small bridge, and walk on it:**

**Jill- What was that? Sounds like something...Heavy...**

**Veronica- Again! How many problems will come across us!**

**Paiton- Oh Come on! I'm sick of this bullshit:Cocks his gun and steps forward:**

**Jill- PAITON:Trys to stop him, but pushes past her:**

**Veronica- Paiton:glowers at him: What is with y-**

**:A machine gun is heard, and Paiton is shot several times and falls to the ground dead:**

**Jill- :In shock, and snaps out of it: NOOO:Shoots randomly in that Machine gun's direction, and it fires at her and she jumps behind a car for cover:**

**Veronica- Paiton:runs behind car for cover also.:**

**Nemesis- S.T.A.R.S:Shoots at the car:**

**Jill- :Has flash backs of Nemesis killing a former S.T.A.R.S member Brad, she is almost in tears:**

**Veronica- :seeing that her friend is in distress: Jill? **

**Jill- RUN:Gets up and takes off running for safety:**

**Veronica- :Runs too:**

**Jill- :Still sort of in tears, trying to jack a truck:**

**Veronica- :looks sadly at her friend: Hey lets just get this kid and get out of here. :hand Jill a tissue from her pocket:**

**Jill- Im fine :Ignores tissue:...Come on:Ra-ra-ra-ra-ra: Dammit! Come on:Ra-rara-ra-ra: Come on:RA RA RA RA: Yes:Sets her hands on steering wheel a little happy:**

**Veronica- :puts tissue in her pocket and looks around quickly and sees Paiton behind Jill: Jill! Watch out! Paiton!**

**Jill- :Turns: AHhh! PAITON! PAITON:Paiton is trying to bite her:**

**Veronica- :Can't shoot, for she might hit Jill: I can't shoot Jill! He's too close to you!**

**Jill- PAITON:Kicks him off, and he falls to the ground, and slowly gets up. She aims her gun and struggles in tears:**

**Paiton- :Gets closer to her:**

**Veronica- Jill watch out:starts to aim her gun but sees that Jill now has things under control:**

**Jill- :Shoots, and Paiton falls to the ground dead, she then closes her car door and drives off:**

**Jill- :Wipes her eyes quickly with one hand:...:Then puts her hand back on steering wheel:**

**Veronica- Jill I can drive for you...you've done a lot so far...maybe you should rest and let me drive for you. :looks at her concerned:**

**Jill- No...I'm fine...Let's just get to this school...and find this kid!**

**Veronica- Okay...if you are sure... :looks at the road: STOP!**

**Jill- :SLAMS on her breaks, and two men stand there:**

**Man1- Hey! Hey:Taps on window:**

**Jill- :Rolls down her window: What do you want?**

**Man2- We need a ride, Please just provided it.**

**Jill- :Looks at Veronica:**

**Veronica- :looks at two guys. Then looks at Jill: ...Fine...but I'll warning these two...:looks at the two guys quickly but then looks back at Jill: that if they try one thing they will be flying out the car window with a bullet attached to their behinds:looks at the two men: I'm sure i made myself clear.**

**Man1- Of Course...**

**Jill- Hold it!...You work for Umbrella!**

**Veronica- Then that changes everything:points gun at them: They gonna have a bullet attached to their foreheads right now!**

**Man2- We use to...until they left us to die in this place...now we like to call ourselves...Free...:Smiles at Veronica: Nicolai Genovese at your service!**

**Man1- and Carlos Olivera.**

**Jill- :Shrugs: They're good guys.**

**Veronica- :lowers her gun. And smiles at Nicolai.: Veronica Adams.**

**Jill- Jill Valentine...Hop in!**

**Carlos- Thanks:Jumps into the back seat:**

**Nicolai- :Sits in back seat too, and they drive to the Middle School:**

**Jill- We're almost there...**

**Veronica- Dang this dude has a totally awesome music system...damn there probably not a singal station on...and the idiot doesn't carry CDs in here. :talking to herself as she threw paper behind her out of the glove compartment, and the papers fly and hit Carlos and Nicolai.:**

**Nicolai- :Blows some paper off of his head:**

**Carlos- :Puts his submachine gun in front of his face so he wont get a paper cut:**

**Veronica- :finds a CD and it happens to be her favorite band:**

**Jill- SHIT:Slams on breaks, and Veronica's hand hits the dash board and breaks CD: Stupid Zombies:Runs it over:**

**Veronica- Nooo:Holds the CD that is now in half in her hands and looks like she is about to cry.:**

**Nicolai- IT's okay Veronica...there are many other CD's in America...**

**Veronica- :glares at Nicolai: Screw that:opens window real quick and shoot at the dead zombie in rage.:**

**Nicolai- :Leans over to Carlos and Whispers:...What a weird one...**

**Carlos- :Nodds quickly:**

**Jill- HERE WE ARE:Stops, and gets out of car:**

**:A K-9 car is parked near their car:**

**Nicolai- :Is about to get out when Veronica finds another CD:**

**Veronica- Finally:turns it around: now what is this one- Oh Hell Naw! Princess Favorites what the fuck:rolls down the window and throws it out the door:**

**Nicolai...okkayyy: gets out, and turns on his guns light...and Carlos does the same:**

**Jill- :enters the school with the other three close by: Okay, now there is two stories...Veronica and Nicolai go to the basement...and Me and Carlos will go on this floor...**

**Nicolai-...Fine by me :Turns on his gun's lazer:**

**Veronica- ..:shrugs shoulders: Fine, but why the basement! Why couldn't be you!**

**Jill- :Gives Veronica a pathetic look, and her and Carlos walk off:**

**Nicolai- :Heads for Basement with or without Veronica:**

**Veronica- Wait I'm coming with you:runs after him but slips in a puddle of blood and starts to fall:**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**ShortHun's A/N: WEEeeeeeeeeeeee! Resembles the movie a lot and yet it has our own ring to it also! FUN FUN FUN! haha i like making rp's simlar to movies/game! as you can tell no dumbass Alice in this stupid thing! haha cuz she sux and isn't even a character in the game...and yes we made some of OUR own chars but well wait...that was Jenn (Shadowsofhell) lol! Well hope you guys like it! And after all it's just for fun so if it sux we understand but dont care...so yeah haha and if you like it we'll continue...wait what am i saying...we'll continue ANYWAY HAHA: well Nicolai is from the movie and a couple others but its still pretty good haha later**

**ShadowsofHell's A/N: OKay i'm not really good and i only play one character most of the time...makes you wonder why it is posted on my account...but i do hoped you like it and if you don't it's really to bad, but i really don't care...LOL Hey i'm not trying to be mean, but i'm telling you people out there a head of time that i don't give a shit...I tried to make Veronica serious at first but then i kindda made her into the weird person in the group...BUT Tessa(ShortHun) though it was kindda funny, but she like the different personally of her...well i don't think i have anything else to say...so R&R and one more thing Flames are Allowed! So tear us out if you have to! **

**ShadowsofHell's P.S. Tessa is the Main Author...She know more shit on this game than i do! And she takes on more characters than i! TESSA RULES! ...not Oh and my sn is BlackFaith1010 (AIM) **

**ShortHun's P.S: Well also cuz I have known the games and delt with them for 8 years...RE is one of my FAVORITE FUCKING GAMES WOOOOOOOOOO! If you wanna talk with me or maybe even rp my sn on AIM is ShortHun61**


	2. Raccoon City's End

**Chapter Two **

**Raccoon City's End**

**Nicolai- :Catches Veronica: Watch your step!**

**Veronica- Oh sorry! Thanks!**

**Jill- :Creeps down hall with her gun pointing at the ground, but still ready to fire if needed:**

**Carlos- What was that:Sees a shadow move quickly out of the corner of his eye:**

**Jill- :Cocks her gun: Probably another one of those creatures! Don't worry, I'll check it out**

**Carlos- Okay. :Stays put:**

**Jill- :Walks up to the corner, and sees nothing:**

**Carlos- :Throws a knife at Jill:**

**Jill- :Turns quickly, and sees that Carlos aimed at a Zombie kid that had snuck up on her:**

**Carlos- Nothing huh?**

**Jill- :Breathes a little uneasily and forces herself to smile:**

**Nicolai- :Enters Science room in basement with Veronica: Oh Sheeett (That is the way Nicolai speaks...he is part Italian or German haha)There are some dogs in here :Kneels behind a desk:**

**Veronica- :Kneels by the desk next to him with her gun pointed at the K-9 just in case:**

**Nicolai- :Whispers: Stay here:Still in kneeling position walks around quietly to another desk. But his foot hits something metal and a loud ring like noise is heard throughout the whole room: Sheeeeet:Stands up, and the K-9 jumps on Nicolai:**

**Veronica- Watch out :Shoot the back of the dog, but it doesn't affect it at all so she shoots it again and it continues to snap and snap:**

**Nicolai- You basstardd:Grabs dog's neck trying to snap it, and it bites his arm: AH! Sheeeet:Takes out his knife, from hidden part of his bullet proof umbrella vest, and stabs the K-9 in the head as hard as he can until it dies: Sheeeeet:Holding his arm:**

**Veronica- Nicolai:says in loud whisper: Are you alright? I'm sorry I tried shoot it, but...it wouldnt die!**

**Nicolai: It's okay...:Grabs his gun: **

**Jill- :Enters a class room with Carlos, a World History one: Is that her:Points at a girl sitting on a floor with her back to them:**

**Carlos- I don't know...**

**Jill- Angela...Angela...:Looks at Carlos when she doesn't answer and back at her: Are you alright:She starts to walk closer but Carlos grabs her arm:**

**What?**

**Carlos- Look:Pulls Jill over to allow her to see what the girl is doing from the side view, and she was feasting on a human arm:**

**Jill- :Shoots her:**

**Veronica- :they hear a gun shot: A gun shot! That could be Jill or Carlos. They might be in trouble! We should go to their aid!**

**Nicolai- :They hear more gun shots, and Carlos' sub machine gun: Uh oh! Let's go:Hurries to first floor:**

**Jill- Shit:Continues shooting the kid zombies:**

**Little Girl- Watch out:Comes out from behind teachers desk:**

**Jill- An- AHh:Carlos shot a zombie that was right next to Jill:**

**Nicolai- :appears at the door with Veronica and starts shooting at the kids that are infected:**

**Veronica- :Shoots at a little blonde girl with her pigtails in a pink boe: I hated blondes when i was a girl!**

**Jill- :Turns to the little girl, after all the zombies are dead: Are you Angela?**

**Little Girl- Yes, are you here to take me to my daddy?**

**Veronica- Yes, but we should hurry! **

**Carlos- :Starts coughing, in this case is a sign to show the infection spreading:**

**Jill- You're infected? For how long!**

**Carlos- Three hours ago...**

**Veronica- Nicolai is too, but that just happened down in the basement! I knew we shouldn't have gone down there! What kids are gonna be in the basement besides dogs!**

**Jill- Well I don't think I will be able to handle this again!**

**Angela- Can I say something?**

**Veronica- Shoot kid go ahead.**

**Angela- Well, you see...My daddy is the creator of the T-Virus...but he only created it for me so I could walk...When Umbrella took it from him and used it for bad...He's not a bad man, honest...but...:Unzips her bookbag, and pulls out a "Lunch box", and green vial like things are inside: It's the Anti-Virus...The cure to the T-Virus...and you use it like this...:Takes one, and gives one to Carlos', and shows Nicolai how to do it: **

**Nicolai- :Takes one and does what she did to Carlos: So...This will stop me from turning into...one of those...things?**

**Angela- Yes...**

**Veronica- Hey I can easily forgive a guy like your dad...after all who couldn't like a guy who did all this just to save his daughter?**

**Jill- Okay, well can we please step on it? Sunrise isn't waiting!**

**Carlos- I agree...:Cocks his gun:**

**Nicolai- :Cocks his gun too:**

**Veronica- :reloads her gun: Okay lets get this on.**

**Jill- :Takes Angela's hand, and they walk back to the Car: **

**Carlos- :Hears a payphone nearby ring, and answers it: Hello?**

**Dr.Ashford- Let me speak to my daughter!**

**Carlos- First how are we suppose to know where to go?**

**Dr.Ashford- Well you are dressed like an Umbrella member, you know where the headquarters of this town is...it is around there. A helicopter is waiting. Becareful though there are guards all around near it. Now may I speak to her?**

**Carlos- Angela!**

**Angela- :Runs over to Carlos, and takes the phone from his giving hands: Daddy! When will I See you!**

**Dr. Ashford- Soon soon! But I just wanted to tell you that these people are takeing you to me and sit tight okay?**

**Angela- Okay! Bye Daddy:Hangs up after he says bye, and hops in back of truck with Carlos and Nicolai:**

**Jill- :Gets in drivers seat: Come on Veronica!**

**Veronica- coming:gets in passenger's seat in the front:**

**Jill- :Steps on it, and they arrive to Umbrella's head area in the City: Okay everyone shhh:Gets out:**

**Carlos- :Climbs through a window, and helps Angela through, and Jill:**

**Nicolai- :Gets through, and helps Veronica:**

**Veronica- :Whispers: Thanks :Smiles at him:**

**Nicolai- :Smiles back, and whispers: You're Welcome :He then gets serious again, and holds his sub machine gun ready:**

**Carlos- Wait here:Jumps over the semi tall wall, and sneaks behind two guards, and snaps their necks, then signals for the others to follow:**

**Jill- :Jumps over, and Nicolai helps Angela over by passing her over to Jill:**

**Nicolai- :HElps Veronica over the wall:**

**Veronica- :Smiles at him and nods her head in thanks then follows others:**

**Nicolai- :Jumps over, and follows others:**

**Carlos- :Starts slitting the next set of gaurds throats, while Jill fights with them by hands, basically no weapons:**

**Nicolai- :Throws a knife at a guy and it goes right in his throat:**

**Veronica- :Hits ramdom guards, but one came up behind her and grabs her arm and pulled it behind her back. She tries to pull away, but they put a knife to her throat: Jackass **

**Nicolai- :Walks up behind the guard, grabed the top of this helmet, pulls it back and slits his throat:**

**Jill- :Sneaks to the next set of guards with Carlos n the others:**

**Angela- :Sneaks around with them:**

**Veronica- Thanks :she rubs her sore arm:**

**Nicolai- Just looked like you needed a hand:Smiles:**

**Veronica- Umm..yeah..thanks :smiles at him, but when he walks away she looks at the dead guy with disgust and kicks him in the nuts:**

**Jill- :Takes out her handgun, and starts shooting the guards, as Carlos shoots them with his sub:**

**Nicolai- :Shoots with his sub also:**

**Veronica- :Shoots with her rifel:**

**Nicolai- :Comes to the Helicopter, where Dr.Ashford is waiting: **

**Dr.Ashford- Angela!**

**Angela- DADDY:Runs up to him and they hug:**

**Carlos- What's that?**

**Veronica- :Too busy watching the picture perfect moment with Dr.Ashford and Angela: AW- What:looks where Charlos is looking: What the...**

**Jill- :Her eyes widden: Everyone on the Helicopter! **

**Nemesis- S.T.A.R.S:Shoots his Machine gun at Jill, who is now takeing off running:**

**Carlos- Jill! Nicolai! Take over! if i am not back in ten minutes before sunrise leave without me:Runs on after Jill:**

**Nicolai- ...Okay...:Runs inside, and starts the engine, and Ashford, and Angela appoard the Helicopter:**

**Veronica- :Follows Nicolai like the little side kick she is:**

**Jill- :Running inside a building now, and turning as many corners as possible, because Nemesis keeps breaking through the walls and shooting at her:**

**Shit:Trys to aim near his head but, since she is running her aim is bad from moving: Dammit! **

**Nemesis- :Lifts up his rocket launcher, and shoots:**

**Jill- AHHH:Screams, and jumps into a room and out the window (Its a one floor building), and rolls on the broken glass:**

**Nemesis- S.T.A.R.S:Lifts up his machine gun, and fires:**

**Jill- No:Jumps, up and her arm sting. It had been cut from the broken glass, and her legs had a few scraps:**

**Carlos- Jill!**

**Jill- Carlos what are you doing:Hides behind a dumpster:**

**Carlos- Jill don't give up! I'll be right back with instructions:Runs back to Nicolai with an Idea:**

**Nicolai- :Looks at his watch: Come on Carlos!**

**Veronica- :paces back and forth:**

**Angela- It's okay...they'll be back...I know they will!**

**Carlos- NICOLAI:Approaching the Helicopter:**

**Nicolai- Yeah! **

**Carlos- When I leave, I want this Helicopter hovering over the ground! Got it:Nicolai Nods: And then When you see Jill, wait for her to jump up on the door, and then throw a grenade at Nemesis!**

**Nicolai- Okay!**

**Jill- :Still running from Nemesis, and Carlos yells to her the plan, and heads back to the Helicopter:**

**Nicolai- It's time! Carlos gave me my orders!**

**Veronica- Of course...you have to follow them. By all means.**

**Carlos- :Jumps on the hovering Helicopter: Bring her up a little higher! **

**Nicolai- I had my doubts! But yes Sir:Brings the Helicopter up a little higher:**

**Jill- :Comes running into view:**

**Carlos- :Lays on his stomach, and reaches his arm down: Jill grab my hand!**

**Jill- :Jumps up, and grabs Carlos' hand, and Nemesis comes into view, and lifts the sub machine gun:**

**Nicolai- Veronica! Take over, and bring her up higher...Hurry:Pulls out grenade from his bullet proof vest:**

**Veronica- Okay :gets in the seat and starts controlling the Helicopter and brings it up higher:**

**Jill- :Climbs up, with the thanks of Carlos, just as NIcolai throws the Grenade basically at Nemesis' face:**

**Carlos- Uh oh...HANG ON TO SOMETHING:The huge bomb that is to destroy Raccoon City exploads, shakeing the Helicopter visiously:**

**Jill- :Somehow manages to get on her feet, and shuts the doors:**

**Nicolai- :After the shaking stops, he puts the Helicopter on AutoPilot, so she can see what RC looks like:**

**Veronica- :gets out of seat:**

**Jill- :Opens the doors, and starts to cry thinking of Paiton, and Carlos hugs her:**

**Angela- :Walks over to Jill and puts a hand on her shoulder, shocked at what is left of RC:**

**Nicolai- :Looks at the deserted, and no longer existing city:**

**Angela- All those innocent people...**

**Jill- I am so sick, of Umbrella...:Cocks her gun, and stands up: I'm going to Europe...Whether any of you are coming with me or not!**

**Carlos- I'll come!**

**Angela- Why Europe?**

**Nicolai- That is where Umbrella's MAIN MAIN Headquarters is...**

**Jill- Let's take care of Umbrells once and for ALL!**


End file.
